A Long Way From Home
by KingRabbit
Summary: They did not know whre they were going, nor where they were, only that had to keep moving. Moving, moving, moving. Running, running, running. Away from the Noah. Away from the akuma. Away from the church. Yullen/Arekan tradgedy, character death, minimal violence/gore


**Hey guys. Uhm, really don't have much to say so I'm just going to say that me and the Baka Moyashi, also known as Starisia the Shadow Demon have teamed up. I'm sure you all know by now but I figure I might as well tell you again seeing as we have another story going up soon. It's very different from Paper Hearts and Crimson Scars (trust me) and was actually the first RP that we did together. I'm pretty sure it involved hot chocolate and Cola at one point, while the rest was all boredom and math class. Anyway, you can find a link to our account on my profile. I hope you enjoy what we write nd reviews are always loved. **

**See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what would happen if I owned DGM, but it probably wouldn't be as good as it is now. Just saying. So yeah, obviously I don't own.**

* * *

A Long Way From Home

They stumble through the mud, boots sliding, making them fall. They have no grip and can barely keep their balance. Still they run. The rain beats down on them, cold and angry, seeping into their jackets and freezing them to the bone, chipping away at their wills. The wind blasts against them, howling and screaming in their ears, stealing their breath and keeping them from drawing in their much needed oxygen. The darkness around them is made thicker by the rain as it stung their eyes, pelting them in heavy sheets of icy cold.

Allen falls, landing hard on his hands and knees. He takes a moment, panting, trying to catch his breath. The hands, warm and firm, of his partner gripped his arm, hauling him to his feet.

"NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" He shouts, pulling him forward. Allen can see his lips move, his mouth go wide as he fights to get his voice over the wind. He barely hears him.

Nodding, they forced themselves to continue, ignoring the screaming protests of their aching muscles.

They do not know where they were going, nor where they were, only that they had to keep moving.

_Moving, moving, moving._

_Running, running, running._

Away from the Noah.

Away from the akuma.

Away from the church.

They have to run, even when the soles of their feet begin to bleed, filling their shoes with the thick substance, they have to run. They cannot breathe, their lungs crying, yelling, _screaming_ for air. Their hearts pump, pound, _race_, driving them, crying for them to stop, to keep going. Their wills are all that they had to keep them moving. They decided that it is enough, that if it is what they have, then it is what they will take.

Yet, they knew they cannot keep running forever. Regardless that they have to, they cannot. They are only human.

Living.

Breathing.

Exhausted.

Terrified.

Dying.

Human.

And the akuma are gaining, quickly. Slicing through the wind and the rain and the dark like it is not there, like it is tattered silk, frayed and so easily ripped. They do not have the mud to slow them down, do not have the exhaustion, do not have the failing will. They have orders to attack and capture. If they cannot capture, then to kill. To not let them escape.

They can feel them behind them, can feel their hot, rancid and blood-soaked breath wash over them. The hairs on the back of their necks stand, fear spiking through them, mixing with the adrenaline, making their feet _movemovemove!_

One lands on Kanda's back, forcing him to the mud, pressing his face into it. He struggles, tries to roll and get it off. He can find no purchase on the slimy ground, his hands slipping through with little resistance.

"Kanda!" Allen screams, almost slipping as he whips around. He runs forward, his white cloak flaring around him before the thought has even begun to form. The pure white ribbons shoot forward, some to wrap around Kanda's arms and pull him away from the machine, others slicing through the low-level akumas like tissue paper. Before he can take Kanda into his arms, he is tackled to the ground, landing on his back, sliding from the force. He tries to react, tries to bring his left arm up to defend him, but he is slow.

Pain, _agonizing pain_, rips through his side and he can instantly taste metal on his tongue, rising so quickly he chokes on it. A scream rips through the storm, so loud and piercing that it echoes for a split second before fading, eaten by the night. He is so lost, so disconnected and disoriented that at first he does not know it is him, does not know until a second one fills the air. Tears mix with rain as they cascade into his muddy hair. More pain fills his stomach, his body, his mind, raking from his chest to his naval.

The akuma is pulled away, its claws ripped from his skin and he cries out in more _pain_. He hears things,, all jumbled together to form a cocophony of confusing noise. He watches the rain fall from the darkness, feels the icy drops on his face, washing away the blood that is there. Then the rain is replaced with Kanda's face, though he can not focus on it, on those burning orbs that seem so distressed. He can understand that, considering their situation. He feels the icy mud leave his back and feels it replaced by strong arms and warm chest. He can feel himself beginning to go numb, can feel the blood falling from his lips. He keeps his eyes locked with Kanda's face, trying desperately to hold on like the other is begging him to.

But Kanda does not beg. He pushes against him, tries to get him to put him down, but the pain ends any and all movement quickly, as soon as it starts. He chokes again, moaning because it is all he can do. He gasps, coughing as Kanda's uneasy steps shift him, making him hurt and hurt and _hurt_. He wants to pull himself closer to the warmth, away from the rain and the pain and the world in general, but his arms are cold, numb, he can barely move them.

"Don't move, Moyashi." Kanda says, hugging him closer. Allen is grateful but cannot answer, cannot reply, even to correct him, because his name is... His name is...

His name...

Is...

Allen.

His name is Allen.

It's not Moyashi.

He releases a sob, turning his head into Kanda's rain and mud soaked jacket. It hurts and there isn't anything that does not. He wants to cry, scream, yell, _make it stop_, but he can't. It hurts too much.

The rain stops suddenly, though the wind still screams. He looks up, finding only pitch darkness and Kanda's heavy steps echoing against close walls. It is a cave. Kanda carries him for a while, he does not pay attention, his consciousness fading in and out and he can feel himself growing colder and colder, the air sucking the heat from him, though he had none to spare, none even for himself.

"Kanda... I'm cold..." He tells him, his voice cracking and rough, broken and low, pained. The older one pulls him closer, tries to share his heat, even though there is not much to give. Allen does not feel it, cannot feel it. He is cold and only gets colder. He thinks that even the rain was warmer than he is. He is losing feeling in his body. He is going numb. But he does not understand why.

Kanda's jacket is rough on his skin and it is only made worse by the cold, leaving his face feeling raw.

They do not know how long they walk, only that the walls seem to be getting closer to them, the ceiling lower.

"Just a bit further, Moyashi. I'll fix you." Kanda says, his voice too loud in this suffocating silence. It startles Allen and he tries to focus his attention once more, but it slips away, falls through his fingers like hot butter, burning and making it hurt to try. He's tired and he thinks it would be easier to sleep. But the blanket is too heavy for him and he doesn't like it, can't hear his voice echo with life when he calls into it. That's when he knows what it is.

And he's scared, terrified, _catatonic_. He doesn't want it to end, not here, not now, not for a long time.

But not every part of him screams to live. He's tired, mentally, physically, emotionally. Every cell cries out with the exhaustion, begging, pleading for a moment, for a break. He has to ignore the calls, the cries, even though he wants to answer them almost more than he wants the one holding him. The life he has led has left him broken and mangled, half-patched and stitched loosely with frayed thread. It has beaten him down then pulled him up, only to kick him right back into the dirt. But he has fought on, he has stood his ground and pushed against rubber walls until he had found a way out.

But he is tired of pushing. He cannot continue, and really, no one has ever expected him to do so. He has proved them wrong time and time again, but even he has his breaking point. Even Allen Walker ha a point where everything snapped into ugly fragments, has that point in the glass, that knick where even a gentle tap can shatter what is him.

He looks to where Kanda's face would be and stop the thoughts there. He could not be giving up. Not yet. He decids he wants fight, claw, and _struggle right to the bitter end_. It was all he can do at this point. He could not feel his arms or his legs and he is colder than ever.

He knows what this means for him.

"I'm tired." He croaks, head rolling as he loses the strength to hold it against Kanda's arm.

"Stay awake." Is the strained reply. The older man slows, decides it was far enough for him to go and not wanting to waste any more of the already precious time. Finding the wall, Kanda leans against it before sliding down. His muscles ache and are cramped from holding Allen for so long. The cold feasts hungrily on his warmth, the stone around him greedily sucking whatever there is from his sore body. He must still be generating something if it is still being stolen from him.

He eases Allen into a different position, trying to stop the aching of a certain organ at the sound of his agonized moan. He quickly reaches into his side bag and pulls out a roll of rain-soaked bandages. He should have done it earlier but the rain and akuma would not permit the moment. Without much thought, he unravels the long strip and presses as much of it against the mess of flesh and cloth as he can, forcing himself to drown out the _hisses_ and _groans_ from the boy, the _pleading_ for him to _stop_. He continues to press down, before leaning close to the boy's face. His breathing is shallow, barely existent and Kanda has to swallow the growing lump in his throat. He bites his tongue, hard, hard enough to make it bleed before pressing his lips to the younger's icy cold ones. The younger gives a whine in protest but he continues, forcing his tongue into his mouth and letting his blood slip into the moist cavern that is already coated with his own. Allen chokes and he leans away before maneuvering so he can slightly draw his sword before pressing his palm against the blade. He squeezes, feeling the sting and pain before slipping it under the bandage. He feels Allen's insides against his fingers and bites his healed tongue, this time for his own purpose. He has to repeat the act multiple times and can feel it weighing down on him, can feel his exhaustion and body telling him that he cannott continue. Each time, he can press his hand against Allen's stomach longer and longer.

But it does nothing. They both know that. Neither can deny it. The injury is too extensive and has been there too long. Even if it were to heal, Allen has lost too much blood.

He tells Kanda as much but the older one doesn't stop, not until the younger grabs his wrist.

"Tha'ss..." he pauses to swallow thickly, to wet his parched throat," That's enough, Kanda..." He chokes, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He does not want it to end this way, but he does not want Kanda to kill himself either.

"Shut up, Moyashi. Your voice is annoying."

Allen knows he's really saying to save his strength. But he has long since lost all his strength. "I d-don't care if your ears bleed because of my voice. Just, stop. We... We both know it's too late." He chokes out a sob and squeezes the older one's hand. "My insides are being kept there by a thin band-aid and...and I'm tired. I'm tired, Kanda."

"That's why you should shut up." Kanda says. His voice is strained, tired and showing how much the older one is forcing himself to go on, to keep _moving_. Allen envies him.

"W-we both know they're still after us... we know that they're still coming... Kanda. Y-you have to go... if you hurry, you can go back the way we came... you can get away."

Kanda hears the pain in his voice, he hears the tears from the cracks and mile-long fishers that decorate it. And it hurts him in ways he does not want to admit. Because if Allen di-...if Allen is gone, then he is alone. He is truly alone. He can no longer return to the Order that he hates, not after leaving the moment he had "returned from the dead" to find the bean sprout with the scientist. He hoped that he had at least escaped, had done what he had been told and waited before running the other way. That would make one of them.

Allen makes a pained noise and it draws his attention. Every breath he makes ends in an agonized groan and it stabs at Kanda's heart, three inch nails burying themselves deep into the organ with every sound.

"I wish I never found you." He confesses in a low voice. And the truth hurts but it is true. "I'm sorry, Allen."

The younger makes an amused sound that ends in more coughing, a wet sound, sticky with fresh blood. "I don't. A-and I do-don't regret it."

"Baka..." He kisses his forehead. "I'll make it up to you when we get out of this shithole we dug ourselves."

"Y-you mean when you get out. Kanda, we both know I'm not going anywhere. I can't even feel it anymore. I can't feel anything. I'm cold and numb." More tears come, the older can hear them and he fights against his own. "M-make it up to me by living."

"What's left to live for? A war that we can't win? Lives that don't belong to us? We wanted them back and look what happened. We can't even choose how we die."

The younger doesn't answer and the older one knows he's right. He gives a bitter laugh. "We can't even choose who we love."

Allen makes a distressed noise at this fact, and it it weak, _oh so, so weak_and Kanda knows there is nothing he can do. There are so many people who could do something with less than what he has, he can name them in a heartbeat, but none of them are here, none of them would help them.

Allen sobs again and it's another nail in his heart. "Kanda, go. If you love me then _go_!"

Kanda holds him tighter. "Then I don't love you." It's a lie, a bad one spoken through hopelessness and desperation. His words contradict his action because he kisses the younger one's forehead again, lips lingering on the deathly cold skin. In that moment he is glad for the darkness, thankful even. He does not think he could bear to stand looking at Allen, broken and torn, bloody and pale skin that no longer held a luminescent glow. He doesn't want to see how bad Allen's wound is, having glimpsed it when they were in the rain. It is not something everyone can live through.

Allen is proving that.

"Kan...da..."

He kisses his forehead again. "I'm here, Moyashi."

"It's...Allen..."

"I know...my mistake."

"I don't... mind."

"Decided already."

They try to keep it light, try to ignore the situation and try to forget the fact that neither wants to face.

_Trytrytry..._

Allen chuckles brokenly and Kanda opens his mouth to ask what he's laughing about, but he is cut off by sounds, clinking and disjointed echoes. He cannot tell if they are akuma or exorcists.

"They found us." Kanda says quietly as to not let his voice bounce off the walls.

He is answered by silence.

He freezes and touches two fingers to Allen's lips.

There is no breath.

His heart drops, falls, _buries itself six feet under_.

His breath hitches, catches,_ stops altogether_.

He can't think, can't move, can't..._ just... can't_.

"Moyashi..." He brushes back wet hair from the younger's face. "This isn't the time for games." But he knows it's not. He knows that it's over, that his life is over, that Allen is... that his Moyashi is gone.

Passed.

Sleeping forever.

..._dead_.

There is no more late-night sessons or early-morning kisses when both are too tired to give a fuck about the world, drousy and needing to separate before they are found. There's no more anything. It's over. It's the end.

And he wants nothing more than to roll over and join him.

"Baka. Wait for me." He kisses his frozen lips, lips that before had never failed to respond with a devouring passion, whether to form biting words in spiteful arguments or to mold against his own, caught between clashing teeth.

He chokes on something, something he fights back and somehow succeeds. He let's his face fall into a neutral expression. He does not feel, does not notice the tears that slide down his cheeks because he does not care. He refuses to. He shuts himself off, shuts himself away from the world. And even the tears end quickly.

There's a faint glow in the distance, back the way they had come. It is akuma. It angers him.

Allen is_ gone_! Couldn't they be _satisfied_with that? He begins to loathe them with a new passion, a new hate. He begins to hate the world because it gave him Allen then ripped him away.

He hates others touching what is his.

He sets the younger down on the stone before removing his uniform jacket and laying it over him, covering his head as well. The glow from the akuma slowly lights up around him and he can see that there is blood everywhere. His jacket is drenched in it.

The akuma become excited, _frenzied_almost, having seen Kanda. He slowly draws his sword, watching the blade glint hungrily in the bluish glow. It wants this as well. The light grows brighter and the blade shines more. He notices stains on it and remembers how he cut himself. He looks at his hand. It is still bleeding, though he ignores the pain.

The curse is done now. There is no more healing. This almost makes him _relieved_.

He turns to the akuma and just stares. They waste no time and attack him. There are five, maybe six. There is one level four. He ends the smallfry in moments, including the one that was glowing. With its explosion, the cave goes dark, leaving him to stumble as he adjusts. The stone around them shakes and a few pebbles fall, dust fills the air. He ignores it and closes his eyes. He akuma laughs, taunts him, teases him. Kanda keeps his back to Allen and knows that this space is not big. The akuma is very close. He takes a deep breath and lets mugen fall from his hand. In the distance, he hears shouting, running, footsteps. The voices are disjointed and he can't understand the words, but he knows them, has grown up with them. He wants to tell them to fuck off but he is going to need someone to carry their bodies.

Because the akuma is laughing, giggling, cackling as the cave lights up with a purplish glow. His guns are trains on Kanda's chest. The light is enough for him to see. The explosions from the other akuma have blown the coat from Allen's face. He's staring at the ceiling, sightless and empty. His face is mostly washed clean from the rain though there is still spots of mud and blood. The two are also caked in his drying hair. And even like this he looks beautiful to Kanda.

He turns back to the akuma, then past it to the redhead that is yelling something. He is always yelling something. The akuma fires and Kanda only smiles as he feels excruciating pain in his chest.

He begins to fall, fall, fall until his back hits the stone.

He finds it ironic that, as the akuma points his guns at his face, he will die the same way as the one in his memories.

There is the glow again. But this time it is out shined by a fiery serpent. But it is too late and the guns fire again.

And then...

...there is...

..._nothing_.

* * *

**Welp, I successfully killed them both in one story. I regret nothing. Good practice *hint, hint* for other fics, don't you think?**

**Anyway, as I'm taking the phone cords away from you guys, tell me what other things you want to do to me. And if you say "jump off a bridge" then I will gladly do it. You can do that with some of the bridges near where I live. **

**In other words, review please.**


End file.
